


Prompto Argentum's Day Off

by mako_lies (wingeddserpent)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/mako_lies
Summary: Prompto doesn't mean to play hooky. It just kind of happens.





	Prompto Argentum's Day Off

It isn’t that Prompto sets out to play hooky, okay. He can’t even piss without the Citadel being alerted, and any “hooliganism” as Iggy’d call it, would probably result in him being ejected over the Wall or something equally terrifying.

But he wakes up super late, and the hot water heater is acting up again, and maybe he forgot his history homework… Prompto frowns at the ominous ticking clock.

 

[Prompto] hey dude not gonna make it today sorry!!!!

[Noctis] U ok?

[Prompto] yah water heater broke again **(** **╯** **°** **□** **°** **）╯︵** **┻** **━** **┻** ) and I REEK~! but ill see you tomorrow??

[Noctis] Yeah. Course. I’ll get ur homework too. ;)

 

The heater’s an easier fix than the homework. Stuff he can get his hands on comes quicker than ancient maps that were redrawn literal centuries ago. Something something Lucis’s Ancestral Claims something Very Important. Leaves his skin all clammy, heartbeat fast in his throat. But no way can he mention it to Noct. It’s Noct’s ancestors and his claims.

Running though. Running fixes everything, even creepy homework about who deserves what, even though that’s like the start of basically every war ever. Nope. Nope. Running! Running is great.

He doesn’t run in the mornings much anymore. Dangers of having a night owl best friend when you’re an early bird. (Although, Noct’s only a night owl because if he _has_ to be awake, he prefers it be after midnight but before five. Seriously. That guy is wonderful, but also crazy.)

It’s a nice run. Familiar. He takes his usual path, even though Gladio’s started grouching about it being a security risk, but it’s not like Prompto can convince Noct to come running with him anyway, so no problem.

 

Just as he finishes showering—magical hot water, baby—there’s a knock on the door. Prompto doesn’t think his parents are expecting a package? But who knows. He tosses on clothes.

It’s Noct. It’s Noct, leaning all casual and cool in the doorway. “Thought I’d bring your homework. Do you mind?” Noct shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

It’s true—Prompto’s never really invited him over. His place is no Citadel. It’s _embarrassing_ , his face is already heating, probably tomato red ugh. But—it’s Noct. Here. With Prompto. And that’s—magical. So he grins and grins for miles. “Nah. C’mon! Play Mog House with me.”

Noct wrinkles his nose, but it’s more cute than awkward. Man. Not fair. Noct is cute when he does _anything_. He sighs. “Yeah, fine. But you’ve gotta teach me.”

Prompto drags him in with only the barest hint of self-consciousness. Noct’s been avoiding playing Mog House since like ever. Time to show him the error of his ways~!

 

They curl up on the couch together. Prompto pressed up against Noctis’s side. “No, no. Too many and he’ll be too fat to fly. C’mon, dude!”

“What the hell,” Noctis breathes and then laughs as Mog falls out of the air again.

“You’ve gotta be stingier,” Prompto giggles. “Let’s try it again.” Figures Noct’s problem would be generosity.

Noct huffs and leans his head on Prompto’s shoulder. “All right. Hey, Prom? Next time… let me know you’re skipping before I get to school. We can hang all day.”

“Yeah, and have Iggy dissect me? No thanks.”

Honestly, though? It would totally be worth it.


End file.
